You tripped me (into falling in love with you)
by FallingArtist
Summary: Supergirl had a rough day and Kara just wants to hide away into Lena's softness. Tired and worn out, she still manages to sneak a pick-up line or two in there before she lets Lena take her to bed. Part 3 of the Super Pick-up Lines series!


**A/N: A very short one-shot for you to add to the Super Pick-up Lines series!**

 **Kara is a dork, but Lena loves her.**

 **Do you want more? Because more might be coming...**  
 **Leave reviews!**

 **Let me know if you'd like me to write some other SuperCorp fanfics and if that's the case send me prompts! You can send 'em on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

Kara stumbles in through the balcony, exhausted from the rough day, she has fought a giant alien and some nasty guys with weapons too big for their hands, on top of it all, Snapper made her rewrite an article twice before dismissing her with a grunt of mild approval.

Lena, who was lounging on the couch catching some old movie on TV, is immediately on her feet and reaching out for Kara.

They share a soft kiss before Kara lets out a tired sigh and slumps on the couch without bothering to take Supergirl's suit off. Lena is beside her in a moment and she runs her finger through messy blonde hair, looking pitifully at the poor locks begging for a shower.

As Lena starts to massage Kara's scalp the blonde lets out a soft moan, appreciating her girlfriend's attention. She has been looking forward to this the whole day, wanting nothing more than to escape the tough day and fly to Lena and her softness, let the brunette put her back together and act like the sun in recharging Kara's energy.

Lena smiles sweetly at her blonde before gently asking what happened. Kara looks battered and tired and Lena knows she will only get a brief recap of the day before her worn-out superhero drifts off to sleep.

Kara shrugs gently at Lena's question before a naughty smile makes its way to her lips.

"I always get cuts and bruises because every single day, minute and second I keep on falling in love with you".

Lena laughs quietly but rolls her eyes. "I hoped you'd be too tired for pick-up lines, but here you are, proving me wrong yet again". She chuckles as Kara makes an incoherent sound and buries her face against Lena's bosom.

"It's not my fault I fell in love", she said from her spot on Lena's chest, "You're the one that tripped me".

Lena smiles affectionately and goes back to massaging Kara, moving from her hair to her shoulders, trying to ease the tension there. Kara sighs contently and nuzzles further into Lena.

Sensing that the hero is falling asleep, Lena gently pulls Kara to stand. "Come on, enough pick-up lines, let me get you to bed before you fall asleep on the couch again".

Kara shrugs, "the couch is comfortable". However she lets Lena pull and push her to the bedroom.

"That's because it's me you fall asleep on".

Kara smiles in a dorky way and Lena finds it adorable.

"Now, although I have no issue with you falling asleep on me, I do prefer the bed."

Lena lies down on the bed and stops Kara when she tries to join her. "Suit, love".

Kara pouts, she's too tired to take off her superhero suit, but Lena smiles to her and tells her to hurry up.

The hero relents and uses her remaining energy to sprint through changing clothes and joins Lena in bed in a blur of movements that Lena's tired eyes don't really catch. All she knows is that Kara is now in bed with her, warm and needy at her side, and Lena is more than happy to accept the blonde puppy in her arms.

She loves when Kara holds her as they sleep, she loves being enveloped by those strong arms, safe and warm. But Lena also loves the way Kara nuzzles into her, when she's really tired, and falls asleep with her head on Lena's chest and her arms wrapped around the brunette, hugging her like a big pillow.

And most of all she loves how Kara never fails to remind Lena that she loves her right before drifting off to sleep.

Lena keeps a hand into Kara's hair, the other hand resting on Kara's shoulder, then she too falls asleep happy, warm and in love.


End file.
